kitty kitty (nekyo nekyo)
by Gratsu-dragon
Summary: Natsu grew cat ears and is acting like a cat? Gratsu


Grays pov.

I was stuffing food in my mouth as fast as I could. I was trying to win an eating contest with Natsu. We have been eating as fast as possible for the past 30 minutes. We must have eaten at least 1 or 2 pounds of food each. Natsu suddenly ran away. He ran into the bath room this means I'll win this contest. Because he is probably puking. So I got up and ran in the bath room to prove he puked. But what I saw wasn't him puking It … was cute.

There Natsu was rolling on the dirty bath room floor with cat ears? Since when did he have furry cute ears? Exactly he didn't have them before.

"Gramps get in here right now! This might be a huge problem." I yelled.

"What's the problem? Him puking from eating too much in a small amount of time is normal" He said.

"That isn't what I'm talking about" I tell him.

"Then what is it brat" He said as his Eyes turned to the size of plates and his mouth hit the floor.

"Natsu is a cat" I told him the obvious.

"Mira Jane fire up the licrama vision and contact the other guilds for help" He screamed once he recovered.

After a few moments of quiet mumbling over what could have happened Ezra stepped in.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? GRAY EXPLAIN!" she commanded.

"Just look at Natsu and you will know" I was sweating bullets out of fear.

She walked over to the boys bathroom and looked in only to have a hyper cat/human hybrid pounce on her face and jump off to go greet the guild. She quickly got up and pounced on Natsu giving him a suffocating hug. At first he tried to escape but her grip just got tighter and tighter. Eventually Mira Jane pried her off of Natsu and he ran behind me and hid.

A few minutes of cooing, awing, and petting gramps flipped up to the second floor of the guild and screamed "We currently don't know what's going on but we do know that Natsu needs somebody to look after him because he is acting like a cat. Ezra, Mira Jane, and I all agree that since this happened while competing with gray it will be his responsibility. "

"WHAT NO WAY!" I screamed. But then Ezra gave me a death glare so I added "Unless he comes over to my house right now"

"You heard him get away from Natsu so gray can take him to his house" Ezra screamed at the crowd surrounding the amazingly cute cat Natsu.

at Grays house

I watched as Natsu broke all my stuff. I should have expected this much out of him even if he is a cat. But either way I need something to occupy him before he destroys my house. So I found a ton of things that cats should be interested in he didn't react at all. So I gave him the all powerful food that ** ALWAYS** works. He scarfed down the food so fast that he splashed it all over himself and the ground. Just then I thought of something do they expect me to clean him too? Hopefully they don't I mean after all he is a cat don't they lick themselves clean. Well he definetly cleans the floor like that. Disgusting. I couldn't bear to look at it him lick the ground any more so I got some duck tape and taped his mouth shut.

Now he was hitting his head on the floor trying to lick the ground.

"Hey brat open up the door."

I walked over to the door and opened it looking around for somebody but nobody was th-

"Hey brat it's about Natsu." Gramps said.

"Ohh gramps come in" I said.

He walked inside and all the sudden started to laugh his ass off. I closed the door and walked into the room he was in to find Natsu lying in a pile of previously striped clothes surrounded by different foods and my couch's stuffing ripped to spreads.

"Natsu!" I screamed as I chased him around the house.

After a few minutes of chasing him he slipped and fell and then I couldn't stop in time so I fell on him. Before I knew it we were in a very awkward pose I swear my face could have been the color of Ezra's hair when gramps snuck up behind me and pushed me into a kiss with Natsu.

Once I realized what just happened I jumped up and realized that Natsu's cat ears were gone. And his face was 10 times as dark as his hair.

"Well I guess I can tell you the cure now. You see Natsu just received a curse that would wear off in a few days. But we found an instant cure for it and we decided it would be fun to use that way out. The cure is to kiss the person he likes. Lucy got it out of him a while ago that he likes you. And we decided to trick you into kissing. And another thing, as of now you are a couple."Gramps said.

"Hold on, so this makes us a couple?" I asked.

"Yes it does. Why?"

"Because I wanted to have a reasone to do this" I said as I pulled Natsu into a deep kiss sealing the deal of us becoming a couple.


End file.
